


Take Me Home-Er to at Least A Hotel

by insanity_burst



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, pw/op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_burst/pseuds/insanity_burst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack met Elsa in a club, and he's most definitely taking her home-er to at least a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home-Er to at Least A Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Eep. I don't think this will have multi-chapters, but if I ever plan out a better plot, it might.

Take Me Home-Er to At Least A Hotel

 

It wasn't a want. It was a need. An animalistic, overwhelming need to _**fuck**_. And Jack was going to get it.  
The blonde in the corner had come on to him. He didn't know how or when they went from grinding on the dance floor, to the backseat of a cab and finally a crappy hotel room with little patrons. He did know that she was sexy. Eyes that flashed with teasing, and an underlay of desire. A tight little electric blue dress that barely covered what was there. Hair in a sexy braid, she had her eyes on him. She was in charge. So she thought. The room was quite clean, from what he saw, and he kicked off his shoes and socks, throwing the scantily clad woman against the wall. She sighed contently, working over the buttons on his shirt while he kissed her jaw, her neck, collarbone. Soon, he was devoid of a shirt. Free of the restricting fabric, he hoisted her into the air and onto his hips. Her legs wrapped around his body tightly, and her whole being was pulsing.  
"Elsa." She whispered into his ear.  
"My name, it's Els-ha!" Her name was broken off at the end by a hiss, Jack had finally managed to get the damned dress off, and he was busy. Wisps of platinum hair flew about, ripped out by the jerky movements. She-no, Elsa-was in a simple yet understated black set that jumped off of her skin. Jack walked the two of them back onto the bed. Their tongues fought for dominance and he turned around to shove her onto the bed. Taking a moment to look over the mewling thing in the bed they were about to share, he saw that he left bruising and angry red marks.  
"Jack." He choked out. Elsa looked up at him quickly, a confused look marring her pretty features.  
"Jack is my name" he clarified, running his hands down and around the marks. Catching his hands, she brought them up to her face. He felt himself shaking. _What had he done? ___  
"Come on, Jack, it's okay." He shivered at the way his name rolled off her lips. She pulled him back down to her, and a deep kiss brought him back to life. He clamored over her, shifting their bodies into the middle. Instead of suckling, deep, possesive bites and markings like before, he placed teasing, featherlight kisses over her. She writhed and giggled, enjoying the tickling sensation. He worked over her bra, so distracted that he didn’t realize Elsa had rolled them over until she held up her own undergarment, teasingly waving it in the air. Jack didn’t care though, he was just glad the fucking beast was off. Elsa giggled at his growling noises and leaned over his face.  
“Jaack.” She whispered breathily into his ear. His breath hitched and he went to rub her legs that were now straddling his waist. She whimpered and ground into him, which gave in great need.  
“Yes, Elsa?” He replied, somewhat nonchalantly. Elsa reached between her legs and dipped her fingers into her lacy black panties, contracting then pulling them back out. The woman waved her hands under Jack’s nose, and close to hips lips. Jack stuttered then gasped when she took her fingers into her mouth. Her lips were red and he could just imagine-  
“Imagine what, Jack? My lips around….?” She trailed off and began kissing his face, his jaw, down down down until the waist of his jeans. A tight coil was wrapped in Jack’s stomach, as well as in the head of his cock. Elsa coyly unzipped his jeans and slipped them down his legs. She crawled back up and examined his tented boxers. Jack hissed when she rubbed her hand along the outline of his shaft.  
“Elsa.” He ground out between his clenched teeth. She scraped her fingers up and down, slowly inching down his boxers.  
“Yes Jack?” She purred. She was very excited, she could feel it, and she saw how excited he was. Losing her patience quickly, she yanked off the boxers and put a condom on him. Jack smirked at her excitement. She teased him, why not tease her?  
“Roll.” He commanded in a gruff voice. Elsa obliged and gasped when Jack’s hand weaseled into her very wet panties. The small woman rolled her hips to take his lone finger deeper. Jack had expected this, and pulled his finger out to the entrance in turn. Circling her entrance her muscles were beginning to contract. Soft moans were escaping Elsa, and Jack decided to get on with it- but one more thing first.  
“Are you ready, Elsa?” He sang. Elsa mewled in response, nodding her head and rolling her now naked body against Jack’s chest. Jack faced her core, and blew very lightly.  
“Jack.” His name tore from Elsa’s lips, in a very pissed off way. The man just laughed and climbed up to her. She attacked his mouth with a fierce kiss, opening her legs as wide as possible. They were in a mad frenzy, desperate to get one another off. He slid into her quickly, pistoning in and out. Elsa let out whine.  
“Please……...Jack…..faster…” Were all the words spoken. Jack and Elsa rolled around, quickly becoming undone and infatuated with one another. Rolling hips, grasping hands, slick bodies, and a need for release.  
They fell apart quickly, mutually. Gasping for breath they were slick with juices. Somehow, Jack had tied off the condom, throwing it away. Elsa cuddled up to him sweetly. Just before he fell asleep one thought captured his attention: _How the hell was he going to get out of this?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first time writing published smut. >.


End file.
